


Important Talks

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Keith gets love because he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Shiro and Allura finally come to their senses.





	Important Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is during the same trip as "Keith Has Security Guards"
> 
> This was requested by an anon on tumblr:   
> "Maybe Allura and Shiro talk to Keith about how they made him feel and they bond over it"

Allura and Shiro glanced at each other after Keith’s pack left the hangars. Their chests felt heavy with guilt. Had Keith really felt so upset over their actions that he didn’t eat and barely slept for a week?

They wanted to apologize, they really did. Because Keith, despite everything, had been excited to see them, his tail had been wagging. The heartbreak on Keith’s face broke something within Shiro, even more so when his tail slowed to a stop and tucked between his legs the slightest bit in defeat.

Shiro, personally, wanted to kick himself. He had known Keith for the longest, since the boy was fourteen and he himself had been twenty-one. He had been an assistant teacher to Iverson at the Garrison when Keith had started attending the school. He had worked for months to slowly break down Keith’s walls, had been the first person who had put effort into getting to know the boy. He had never been deterred by Keith’s confrontational attitude and his unwillingness to confide in him. He had worked for years to break down Keith’s walls, he couldn’t believe he had managed to betray the carefully built-up trust in a few actions. It wouldn’t seem much to the average person, but he knew how fragile Keith’s trust was, and his actions must have felt like a stab in the gut.

Allura felt awful. She didn’t know Keith all that well, but seeing him interact with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, she had seen how Keith reacted to positive attention. She had seen Keith for the first time, not the red paladin, not a Galra, but Keith. Keith, who kept walls up due to his trust issue. Keith, who had probably built back up those walls after Allura had torn them down, if she had managed to even make a dent in his steel walls. 

Shiro glanced over at Allura, guilt evident on his face and in his eyes.

“We have to apologize.” He said. His voice was heavy like he was on the verge of tears. Allura frowned and nodded, glancing at her shoes.

“We should wait, though. I agree that we need to apologize, but I fear that if we apologize so soon after this conversation, Keith may think we’re just apologizing because we were told to. It won’t sound sincere to him.” She said.

“Yeah, you’re right. We need to wait a few days.” Shiro said, though Allura could tell he wasn’t happy about that idea.

-

It was three days later and Keith’s trip to the castle was winding down. He had enjoyed his time, but things always seemed a bit tense around Allura and Shiro.

Currently, Keith was leaning against the counter in the kitchen as he tried to operate a complex-looking toaster. There was something similar to eggo waffles in the freezer, and Keith craved the sweet treat that he had always loved on Earth. He glanced up when he heard Allura and Shiro enter the room.

“Hey, Keith, can we talk to you for a moment?” Shiro asked, his voice coaxing. Keith nodded and waited patient for them to start talking. Shiro smiled gently.

“In private, buddy? Lets go to my room.” Shiro said. Damn Shiro, he always knew that Keith melted at the nickname ‘buddy’. It was the first nickname he had that wasn’t teasing or downright mean. Keith nodded and let the older male lead Keith to his room. He hesitantly sat on the bed and waited for the two of them to start talking. 

“We wanted to apologize, Keith, for treating you the way we did.” Allura said. Keith blinked in confusion. He tilted his head, genuinely not understanding why they were apologizing. 

“Its okay? I mean, I understand why you wouldn’t exactly like me.” Keith said, being careful not to meet their eyes. Shiro frowned and sat next to Keith.

“Buddy, no. What have we talked about saying ‘its okay’? It is not okay, it never was, no matter what justification you may have for it.” Shiro said. Keith frowned and glanced up at Shiro.

“But it is okay. I understand why you guys didn’t really like me being around.” Keith said, his shoulders drawing up out of discomfort. Shiro felt his heart drop. Keith hadn’t done that around him in years.

“Keith, what would make you think I didn’t want you around?” Shiro said. He had a sickening feeling in his gut that he was not going to be happy about the answer.

“Well, I’m half Galra, right? And Allura’s entire race was destroyed by Galra and you were kidnapped by them, so I understand why you guys didn’t want to be around me.” Keith said. Shiro frowned and glanced at Allura out of worry for Keith. Allura sat on Keith’s other side.

“Keith, the ones that caused those events, they weren’t you. We were wrong for holding a grudge that had nothing to do with you. We had known you before. We knew you would never do that to us. It was not okay of us to treat you so awfully.” Allura said. Keith tensed up more, his eyes darting around the room much in the way that reminded Shiro of when Keith was a student and was trying to escape an awkward conversation.

“No, Keith, no looking for a way out. This is an important conversation.” Shiro said. “Can you tell us how it made you feel? We would like to know the effects of what we did. You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable, though.” Shiro added. He gasped when he caught the sight of tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Oh, buddy, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Shiro said, pulling Keith into a hug. Keith let out a sob.

“I… I just don’t understand! You’re being so nice and I don’t understand.” Keith said. Allura rubbed Keith’s back.

“Because we care about you, Keith. That’s why we’re nice to you.” Allura said, draping a light blanket over Keith and continued to rub his back.

“Rest for now, buddy. I know this is stressful for you. Just know that we’re sorry. We care about you so much.” Shiro said, letting Keith rest against his chest. Keith nodded a bit and rubbed at his eyes.

“Goodnight, Keith. Sleep well. We care about you.” Shiro mumbled as Keith drifted off to sleep, content for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at legendary-marmorans !


End file.
